Our Future is One Big Blank
by blanko
Summary: Regina and Emma stopped the fail safe in time to save Storybrooke. Henry was safe and it was all Regina could ever hope for. Finally accepting the fact that Snow White deserves a happy ending and that her son deserves more than what she could have ever give him, the former mayor for the first time in her life did what she never thought she would be able to do- walk away. SQFIC
1. Chapter 1

**OUR FUTURE IS ONE BIG BLANK**

_Regina and Emma stopped the fail safe in time to save Storybrooke. Henry was safe and it was all Regina could ever hope for. Finally accepting the fact that Snow White deserves a happy ending and that her son deserves more than what she could have ever give him, the former mayor for the first time in her life did what she never thought she would be able to do- walk away._

It was seven years later when she first saw Henry again, all grown up with a smug looking hair. To say she was surprised to see him was an understatement, it took her more than a few seconds to collect her self from the enthralled being coming into her office.

His smile hadn't changed, it complimented his hair more now and his clothes... she remembered how he tried to dressed him to the nines when he was younger, how he whined and argued with her before he would eventually wear something appropriate, now though he could as well meet the president with his choice of wardrobe.

This made her smile and also hurt inside but that will be a story for another time.

"Mom?"

"Henry." She have so much she wanted to tell the man standing across her desk but words were grasped inside her fist.

"I can not believe this, I... You look good, you're still mayor... Jackson was my roommate at the university, I saw your picture and he told me everything you did for this town and at first I couldn't believe him because wow... I've never thought I'll see you again and now here I am, this is surreal... This is... Can I hug you?"

She tried, like really tried to listen to him spill the words. The memories flashed through won over her, Henry was a boy who have more thoughts reeling in his head than he could put to words. This always fascinated her and often times she would tell him to breathe but he wouldn't and she let him because a mother listens.

"Mom?"

She was not listening.

"It's good to see you again Henry. You've grown to be such fine young man, your family must be very proud."

It's been seven years and seeing Henry's expression fall from his childlike face vividly brought back those memories she tried so hard to live out.

She watched him stepped a little closer, smiling.

Her right hand automatically raised by default making him stop mid step.

"Shouldn't you be heading back to campus by now? I'm sure your mom wouldn't be glad to know you're already skipping classes in the first semester."

"I... I just want you to know I miss you, mom." he emphasized his last word to get through her, she knew she should be embracing him by now, kissing him like the boy he was, her baby boy instead she sighed and looked away.

"Henry... I'll appreciate it if you don't relay this meeting to anyone else?"

"I, uh... Yeah."

"Thank you."

"Can I see you again? I mean, it's only an hour drive and I promise not to skip classes."

His tone reminded him of when he bargained her to spend time with the sheriff. It pricks.

"It is better that you don't."

She didn't know what to expect of him anymore than she didn't know what he expects of her.

The whole reunion only lasted 20 minutes but felt like her whole day was taken out of it.

She used to cry herself to sleep, that night she cried more than ever and sleep never came. 

* * *

Exactly two days later, Emma Swan came, hounding her office with words like 'fuck' and "for gods' sakes".

The sight baffled her in a way that she expected when she imagined the same scenario to happen years ago but of course it didn't and she was forced to outlive every emotional scar she endured during her evil queen days.

For a royal, especially with the Charming's bloodline running in her veins, Emma Swan lacked sophistication in every sense of the word, a painful reminder of her curse.

She didn't dwell on it long because as soon as she stepped out of her office, the blonde stiffened in the guards hand and inhaled sharply before looking directly at her with a disgusting smile plastered on her face.

"Hi, Madam Mayor, long time no see."

Emma Swan. The last time she let her come to her town, things fell apart pretty quick, crashed her down to pieces, took away the only one she ever cared for.

Now this. She didn't need this, not when she'd already made something of herself, not when she finally learned to care again and definitely not now, especially not now that's she's finally found herself as only Regina could.

But alas! Fate again had other plans for her it seem.

The guards reluctantly loosened their grip when she smiled back and acknowledged the woman.

"Sheriff."

When they were left alone, the blonde started her ranting spree.

There were more curses than real words involved.

Unlike Henry's visit, she never really tried to listen, for somehow she knew why Emma was here.

The whole tirade was amusing if not for the tears that were flowing freely on the woman's face, didn't even attempt to wipe it off.

Not until exhaustion won her over and she weakly sat on the chair across her.

"Give the boy a break Regina." the blonde surrendered

She semi grunted at this.

"I thought I did when I left, clearly there's a misunderstanding here on your part Miss Swan."

"He never wanted you to leave him!" this time a shout but she countered with a more practiced tone

"And I never wanted to... You of all people should know that."

"But you did... Why?" Emma's voice was suddenly small.

"Why is irrelevant now, let me just applaud you for taking good care of him, he's a fine young man, a Charming indeed, not that I can say the same for you so I don't see why the need to pay me a visit."

"Seven fucking years and you're still so full of it."

She ignored her point, she ignored how hard the woman was clenching her jaw.

"It doesn't matter now is it? I'm glad he's okay, don't misinterpret what I will say next... It's good to see him again but I'd rather not make it a habit for everyone and his sake, maybe it's better that that was the last and I'm sure you agree, yes?"

"You hurt your son's feelings for what, huh, Regina? If you still haven't freAking noticed, Henry's not ten anymore, he can do what he want when he wants it, I'm only here because whatever you did, it affected him! And now you say these things like he's nothing to you! That's fucking bullshit and you know it!"

"You wanted your son, I gave him back, a thank you would've been enough Miss Swan."

Emma's laughter filled the room as empty as it was.

"I would never thank you for leaving him, in fact I disgust you so much for it, you fairytale people have a habit of abandoning a child just coz it suits you, so much for happy endings when all you really were are a selfish bunch of cartoon characters."

It pricked her like a thousand needles.

What Emma called selfish they understood as sacrifice in the Enchanted Forest, what do they call it in other realms?

Truly, a lost in translations.

"You're barking the wrong tree Sherif, I'm not your parents."

Emma nodded.

"He never talked to anyone for a couple of days after you left, things started to get to normal when school started and he was pretty much occupied, life and all but it's the little ways Regina, his choice of food, his choice of clothes, the way he cleans up after himself, he reads so much you know and he kept to his manners... He's a good kid, better even until he started acting out and coming home with bruises, he never talked about it, he just get on with having straight As and really good manners... He...He was never the same."

This was not the Henry she met a a couple of days ago, that Henry was something else entirely not this one that Emma seem so sad about.

Her reaction was cut short when the door opened revealing a little girl with sparkling doe eyes who ran all the way to sit on her lap.

"Mommy! Mommy! Eating time! Yay!"

"Is it?"

"Yup!"

She caught Emma's reaction in hindsight before the blonde stood up.

"I... I gotta go, I shouldn't have come here in the first place, thanks for your time Mayor."

She put the little girl down and focused her attention back to Emma.

"Let me walk you out."

Before they could reach the door they were greeted by the second person she didn't want Emma to meet.

"Hey hon, I'm so so sorry, Sarah ran before I could stop her. Great! You're in a meeting, hi Miss really attractive lady? I'm Robin."

He offered his hand for Emma to shake which the sherif took with a tentative smile of her own and mumbled her name.

"I'm sorry Emma." Robin apologized, of course he did

"It's okay, she's already heading out, dear.

"Oh." He said

"Yeah." She said

She watched as Emma and Robin interacted.

Suddenly words like 'fuck' and 'for godsakes' hounded her again.

"Daddy, I'm gonna be late for soccer practice." A boy came sauntering in the the door way with his game console.

There couldn't have been a more perfect timing for a family reunion than now, with Emma Swan looking more shocked than finding her to be the evilqueen back in Storybrooke.

Emma gave her a look daring her to explain everything but it seem like the explanation she was looking for stood visibly enough for her to relent her previous intentions.

"Roland, you're in the Mayor's office, show some formality will ya?" Robin's gruff voice startled her

The boy straightened up,walked towards them, flashed Emma a smile and said his greetings.

She couldn't help it if her lips turned ever so slightly, knowing how uncomfortable this situation must be for the sheriff. She tapped Roland's head out of habit.

"That's enough, Miss Swan, I believe we have discussed enough for today, now if you don't mind, I have a lunch to attend to. Have a safe trip back home."

"Yeah, I... Yeah.."

She watched as Emma walked away, a sudden tugging clenched her heart, fighting over Henry was their common ground, a fight she thought she'd surrendered seven years ago.

It only occurred to her now that Emma still desperately clings to that fight even long after it was over because unlike the falling queen and the emotionally unstable mother that she was, Emma never gave up.

And so she decided there and then , a trip to the campus was long overdue.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Mayor." Robin bumped her shoulder

"Don't I know it?" She offered her arm "shall we?"

"We shall."

Robin took Sarah while Roland held her right hand.

It was a happy sight, a normal one if you live in town long enough to know how awesome the Mayor's family have become through the years. 

* * *

Emma drove 16 hours straight with one goal in mind: to shove Regina back in Henry's life no matter what. It was what bounty hunters do, chase the runners back to where they belong.

Ok, not really. She gave up that gig long time ago in exchange for 'Savior' and 'mom' duties. It wasn't the life she learned to live but clearly it was hers to know and fight for. What with being the daughter of two all time favorite fairytale characters( not hers).

There's that and also there's her son so the choice of flight never became an option anymore, even with freakish twisted fairytale characters hovering around.

Growing up, she never had enough want to fight for something, abandonment issues and all that. Her battles were her choice, hunting criminals and cheating assholes or some shady business partners would occupy her mind.

At some point, she lied awake at night rethinking her life choices and that uncertain hollowed part in her system but she drowned them as soon as they surface.

One good deed for every other bad move was somehow a good ratio for her.

Opening the door to his son's smiling face changed all that.

Storybrooke taught her one thing and only one thing alone: to fight, this time not for others but for herself. Boy, fight she did.

She did it with the mayor. She did it with everyone who came between Henry and her yet somehow, something's always not enough.

The fight came on and on and on, a constant battle between old bad bloods.

All she wanted was Henry, wasn't that too much to ask?

Yes, probably because unlike her, the son she gave up was lucky enough to find a mother who will do everything for him, including but not limited to magic and curses alone.

She respected Regina for it. She did. Until that one night she was sure Henry was safe enough to live with her adoptive mother again. It was a truce of some sort, like a shared custody or some cheap visitation rights, she would've settled for it.

She knocked on the door of 108 Mifflin street with a prepared speech and an apology, finally, she thought to herself, a start of something new, better than most happy endings- mother and son reunited again.

Except Regina was and always will be a selfish bitch. And fate.

* * *

She tried. Her parents helped, even Neal when he came back from the Enchanted Forest played his role all tried,but how do you make an 11 year old understand that it wasn't his fault why her mom left him?

Emma had no idea, even though she was abandoned her self, it was different. She had no guilt of hating her parents nor believing they were evil enough to run away. It wasn't her choice, she was just a baby not even a day old.

In Henry's case however, guilt was a big factor. His perception, like most children his age, of good and evil was black and white. He was supposed to learn the greys in high school when he'd watched enough shows and read enough about superheroes and histories of the world.

Not when he blamed his mom for cursing a town only to find out she saved everyone and left.

Regina left town.

Regina left her son.

The son she was ready to kill for. The only person she cared enough to do right.

The evil queen fled and so happy endings abound.

Not really.

Emma's former life was like a lifetime ago. She's learning that with family comes responsibility and a lot of bickerings. A lot.

Sometimes it's okay, sometimes it gets to her like molten lava on cold skin.

Enchanted forest, Henry's well being, Neil, true love, town's people. Topics that triggered her fight or flight response.

No wonder fairytales had a never ending list of evil queens.

Being a bounty hunter taught her to not surrender easily even when the evidence stares you in the face or especially when it is shove right back at you, you look past it, you take a break and prepare to strike again. Keep in mind the bounty.

Keep in mind Henry.

She treated herself a nice cup of coffee for deciding to stay a couple of days more and force Regina to talk to their son again. It would be just like the old times only this time life is an irony.

"May I?" Robin pointed to the empty chair opposite her

Her thoughts was cut short by a man with broad shoulders known to be Robin.

"Yeah."

"I'm Robin. Emma, right?"

She nods

"How are you liking the town so far?"

"Haven't got the time to look around yet."

"Yet? Well, would you mind if I show you around? I'm sure Regina wouldn't."

Her brow raised in suspicion, Robin caught it as his cue to leave.

"Aiiight, that's cool. Stick around for a while, this town makes you fall in love easy... Who knows? Aiiight, nice meeting you,Emma."

"Wait!"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm gonna have to bite into that offer."

"Cool, I parked outback."

* * *

Her plan was to lure him into talking about Regina, to find out if the former mayor had slipped something over her former life.

The plan was tossed out in the open when Robin brought her to the outskirts where an abandoned racetrack and a hidden shooting range lay in the open.

The guy was a smooth talker, a combination of Hook and Neil with better wits and charm. For being the mayor's husband, he sure knows how to handle people and sway them to like him even more.

He told her about Regina's projects and plans for the town, how they first met and Regina's disgust when she found out about the ex mayor's corruption.

It was what bonded them over apparently, their love for the town. He said she never met someone quite like her, well of course. She was a former queen, duh? But she never voiced that out.

He guided her to an underground garage and showed her his collections of bikes.

She gaped for a minute or so which made him chuckle and offered her a friendly race.

Eventually, he got her into talking about her life.

"Hot damn Emma, you've got an 18 year old and you still rock that bod, I applaud you."

His last words reminded her of Regina.

"Yeah, just coz I didn't do all the work I guess, but thanks."

"Still, from what Regina told me he's a fine young man."

"He is. Wait? She told you about Henry?"

"He's all we talked about for the first few weeks we met, it wasn't her proudest moment I tell you."

"Oh."

"And I assume that's why you're here?" he raised his brow and somehow, Emma had to remind herself that he is not a storybook character and that this town is real.

"I wouldn't have to be if she didn't shove the kid away."

It came out more bitter than what she thought.

"To tell you she was hurt would be the understatement of her whole career also, I'm in no position to judge her or you for that matter. One thing I know though, you both love Henry. That's pretty clear. It's why you're still here and she's halfway across town by now."

"Wait, what?"

"Guess I should've told you earlier but I got distracted with racing you and all. She went to the campus for a visit."

"She did what?!"

"Yeah, it seem you talked some sense out of her. She's usually not that impulsive."

"I have to go, make sure she don't mess it up."

"Woah, hold up there for a sec."

"You don't know what she's capable of."

She almost tripped on her own feet, Robin caught her arm just in time.

"I know her more than you do, I think."

"It's not your son she left behind!"

It's too late to catch her words, the poor guy tried to say something but chose to stare the ground instead.

"I'm sorry, I... It's just that... Shit."

"Let's drive back, it's getting late anyways."

Fidgeting on the passenger's seat made the driver stopped the car.

"Look, if there's one thing I trust Regina with my life, it's taking care of the kids. It's what she's good at, ask around and everyone will be happy to prove you wrong. She turned this town around, she did that by helping the kids first more than anything else. Whatever bad history you two have, the Regina I know wouldn't let anything nor anyone hurt a child, especially not hers."

It seemed to her that Regina got the better end of the rope. She nodded.

_~It started with a whisper and then I start to kiss her I found out that everybody talks everybody talks~_

Robin answers his cellphone.

"Hi Hun, are you there yet? Yeah, I know, I'm... What? No, I'm on my way, I didn't forget, yeah, it's 5, I get it... He did? Good, that's good right? I'm with Ted, it's a guys thing... no, I said I didn't forget... Yes, I'll call him when I get home... Okay... No sugar, got it. Yeah, you have some fun there. I mean it. Yes, you too. I love you."

He turned to the passenger's seat "It's Regina."

It was the cutest thing Emma had seen in a while, a manly man who folds over a phone call. She couldn't help the laughter that followed suit, even Prince Charming was never that whipped and that was some true love shit right there. Regina did got the finest rope's end.

"What's so funny?"

She laugh some more and mumbled nothing. Thankfully, Robin let it go.

"There's a motel with really comfy bed not far out, that's if you want to stick around for a while, ya'know just to make sure Regina doesn't fuck up with your son?"

"She's very lucky to have you, Robin."

"Eh? You'd think so but no."

This guy really know how to humor, Neil should learn from him.

"Why not?"

He let out a manly laugh

"Stick around and find out."

It sounded like a dare.

"Thanks for the tour."

"No problem, I rarely get to race with a woman anyways, a fine woman at that. Lucky guy here." he winked

"You sure know how to charm a woman but dude, we already share a son, i'm not sure what the Mayor will feel about sharing a husband."

That manly laugh again, this time she joined him.

"Speaking of, I have husband duties to attend to."

* * *

An hour long drive to campus should give her all the time and courage she needed to be able to face Henry properly, she almost swayed over a roadside from all the thinking her mind was going through and still her trembling hands seem to fall in rhythm with her wildly beating heart.

She got Henry's schedule in advance just so she wouldn't interrupt his classes, she waited. And waited. And waited until Henry's form started to show on her side mirror and reminded her of that day when all she could do was shed a tear from the realization that her son dislike her as much as she love him.

Henry must have anticipated her visit, he watched her without having to move from his spot, his eyes shined and a faint smile ghosted his thin lips.

How she stumbled upon the door and engulfed the boy in a tight embrace was beyond her, whispering to him her apologies over and over again.

When Henry reciprocated with his own strong arms, she'd forgotten the evil queen, the wicked mayor and the revengeful stepmom personas that she used to live, in that moment, it was just him and her son. Like the first time she ever held him in her arms in that redundant little town she cursed, no one mattered then, no one matters now except this moment right here.

Henry countered her apologies with his own, mumbling his iloveyoumoms like a mantra when she used to practice her spells.

They found a spot overlooking the gigantic football field of the campus. Gone was the young man who came to her a couple of days ago replaced with a very enthusiastic boy she used to walk storybrooke with, the good times.

She listened carefully, watched with awe while her son(her son, she repeated for herself) elaborated how fascinating his classes were. He's made up his mind on Engeeniring, when she asked him why he wrinkled his nose as if to say why not.

"I just thought you're more off the lit major type?"

"I love reading, writing is my passion but mom, you'd be amaze too if you see what we get to do with with numbers and things, I think I can make a real moving castle now if I want to or a car?"

The way he dragged the mom a little bit longer made her heart swell, his tone so childlike as if she never left.

"I'm proud of you no matter what you choose to do Henry, although, one of these days we have to plan that car you're telling me, only because a moving castle requires a bigger place so let's delay that for now."

"God, you have no idea how much I miss you mom."

"Trust me dear, I do."

There was a certain calmness that only a mother and son could understand.

"Can you tell me about your new family?"  
His tone was hopeful

"You are my family Henry." He still gives her the most promising 'duh' look. "Fine, I have friends, best friends if you must. Upon my stay here, they were kind enough to make me part of their little family. They have a son, Roland, he's six and Wendy, she's 16, I think."

"That's it?"

"What were you expecting, dear?"

"Uh? A stepdad and step siblings?"

It was her time to let out a hearty chuckle.

"Oh?"

"I thought it's why you didn't want to see me."

"I will always want to see you Henry. I guess, I was just afraid to fail you again."

"It was me who failed you."

"No! Never. Okay? You were just a child then, everything that happened was all on me, I did that. It's time you understand Henry, it's time you accept that. I'm not going anywhere now, I'm here... I'm still your mom if you'll let me. There's nothing we can do about the past, it's one thing to know that, living it is another and I get it now. It's unfair of me to ask you this. "

"I get it. I do, I think?"

This was a conversation long overdue, there are still things left unsaid and unexplained, most she have no idea how to do but being here in this moment with her son all grown up and looking at her with nothing but affection and warmth, for the first time in seven years, she felt home again. Explanations of the past, her wrong doings will have to wait because right now all she wants to do is bask in the moment.

"You never told me you wanted a sibling?"

"I know right? It would've been cool."

"You should've asked your parents."

"Neal? Emma? Or you?"

"You have a lot of options, I see?"

"Well, i'm asking you now?"

"Sarah. She's turning three next month." Henry's eyes grew like saucers, like that one time she gave him his first BMX on his seventh birthday, he didn't know if he wants to run to the bike or hug her first.

"Mom?! Woah! That's... awesome. Wow! Tell me about her, what she's like? Does she look like you? Does she know me? I mean, can I see her?"

"Are you sure you're okay with it?"

"Mom..." for college a freshman, he sure knows how to whine. She couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Well in that case, you'll have to meet her to find out."

He answered almost abruptly. "When?"

"It depends on your class schedules of course."

"In that case, I'm in luck coz I don't have classes tomorrow."

"Of course you don't."

"Perks of being a college student."

"I'm sure there are other perks of yours you might want to share with me young man?" She gave him her best mom look and he ducked his head in return.

"Mom, am I going to meet my sister or what?" he earned another eyeroll from her.

"Fine."

Seven years ago if someone told her she'll be visiting her son on campus and share an easy, laughter filled converstation with him, she would've shot a fireball at them for keeping her hopes up.

They shared some more stories, he showed her around campus but he drew the line when they've reached his dorm.

Regina waited for Henry in the car.

* * *

During the drive back they continued exchanging stories, Regina on how she became mayor, her not so conventional family and how she adopted Sarah. Henry's tales were the highlights of their drive, he filled her in on his life albeit not grand and what she planned for him, he looked like he enjoyed it and learned a lot,he surprised her by his revelations on first times, a conversation she never thought they could share.

They were laughing, Henry couldn't contain himself with excitement, she watched him intently on the drive back, glancing to her right from time to time just to take in the reality of finally having his son back in her life. She too couldn't help her self it seem and she's okay with that as long as she have her son to keep.

* * *

Henry couldn't help if the new town gave him the odd sense of his past, couldn't help but recall the vivid view of 108 Mifflin street, the odd shop signs with backstories and the creaking stairs on the loft of his grandparents. His childhood was stolen from him none other by his curious stubborn self, that he know by now. He gulped down what sour taste that started to melt in his mouth and focused on his mom and the sister he was promised earlier.

He tried comparing this new town with Storybrooke the first time he set foot on City Hall, he couldn't, not because he'd forgotten but because his roommate already instilled him certain ideas of the town and his brain already accepted it as facts.

His mom is humming along with the radio and tapping her fingers on the wheel.

Some things gets better in time he supposed.

He's excited. Whatever it is that will be greeting him mere moments from now, he promised himself to just be thankful, he's got his mom now. Everything will be alright, right?

**tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

**OUR FUTURE IS IN BIG BLANK**

_A/N: Thank you for reading, to the anon who spent time writing my longest review yet, thank you very much! I have a feeling you're half right. ;)_

_and just in case you're interested, i'm picturing Henry as this Johnny Simmons actor, go check him out._

_Also, this is a SWANQUEEN fanfic, i'm sure of it._

**CHAPTER 2**

If her former house was all about intimidation and show of power, her new home was designed for warmth and coziness.

"We're here." she pulled out the keys from the ignition

"Cool."

They both shared a smile before finally taking the first steps towards the house.

Regina was no stranger to bringing visitors in her home, being the mayor required her to share what was hers with the whole town, it took her years to finally understand that wicked and nice can be very useful if one knows how to wield it but Henry, he was no stranger and definitely an exception to her every rule.

She couldn't help the acid that triggered in her abdomen, what if her son wouldn't like what he sees? What if Henry disagree with her sense of normalcy in her new life? She couldn't fathom not being with Henry again.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked him one more time because she wasn't.

"Mom, Seriously? I'm here aren't I?" he countered her doubts with a smile of his own.

She counted to five in her head before opening the door.

Henry put his hands in his pockets.

* * *

"Mommy's here!" a shriek of a voice with black hair greeted both mother and son, Regina picked her up and faced Henry.

"Sarah, say hi to your brother."

"Hiiiiii Hendy!" the little girl giggled, Henry couldn't hide his surprise

"She knows me?"

"Of course, you're her brother. You want to take her?"

"I don't know if..."

"YeY!" the little girl already jumped to him before he could even finish his sentence, Regina's heart stopped and then she laughs because if not, tears will fall and there's still dinner to fix.

A blonde with a floral dress came into view, looking at Henry and turning to Regina "I'm usually partial to introductions, is that Henry?"

Regina rolled her eyes and nodded

"You must be Wendy." Henry offered his hand to shake

"Maybe?" she winked at him and turned to Regina again "Dad's out back manhandling the grill again."

Henry watched the girl's interaction with his mom and smiles.

"Come, you haven't meet the geek in the fam yet." he looked at Regina for confirmation

"You two go ahead, i'll get dinner ready. Oh! and Wendy, please refrain from unnecessary inuendos."

"Got it!" Sarah and Wendy tugged the willing Henry to the living room

* * *

Robin met her from the back door with a kiss on her cheek and his ragged smile.

"Where's Henry?"

With the kids, I thought I said a welcome home dinner, not backyard bbq?" She raised her brow at him

"Aye, you're garden's calling for it 'sides, we have guests, it's high time we used the new grill I bought you." He led her outside where none other than Emma Swan was turning the BBQs while gulping a beer in one hand.

"What is she doing here?" She hissed

He ignored her annoyed tone and whispered " She makes mean BBQ, play nice." And chuckled a little bit louder for Emma to hear.

The former sheriff's face was one of guilt and shame.

"The master of the house is here." He winked at the blonde.

"Emma."

"Hey! I... Uh... I hope you don't mind me being here or you know, I could leave if you want? I told Robin I shouldn't be here but.."

It reminded her of the first time the blonde set foot on her doorstep.

Emma's babbling was cut short "hold up there blondie, told ya it's okay, right hon?"

"I supposed it is." Regina feigned interest.

"Is Henry?"

"He's with Wendy."

"See?! Everyone's cozied up! Kids! Dinner's ready!" Robin called out and in came everyone, the toddler leading the way with Henry in tow, Wendy and then Roland who couldn't take his eyes off his game console dragging his feet in the process.

Robin looked proud.

Regina swallowed a hard lump.

Emma felt out of place.

The kids were smiling.

Henry looked nonchalant for a second, shifted his gaze to his mom before meeting Emma's eyes.

"Hey kid."

"Hey." He ducked his head consciously and turned to the only person in the garden he haven't met yet.

"You must be Henry,I'm Robin, your mom told me a lot about you." They shook hands

"Good things I hope?"

"Better things. So, what's you're take on BBQ?" Robin put his arm over Henry's shoulder and led him to the table.

"I dig it."

* * *

It only deemed appropriate if they have chocolate molten lava cake for dessert, red wines for the adults and sparkling waters for the kids.

Robin went all out tonight, she only called three hours prior and he proved her again how good of a husband he is.

Henry, besides the occasional questions about Robin's line of work seemed pretty content with his plate and feeding Sarah tiny amounts of chocolate cake, she contradicted of course but he said it will win him her heart so she relented.

There's still one more person to be missed. And if he was here, he would have  
captured the moments with his latest camera. There are more dinners after this, she thought happily to herself.

Emma excused herself four times now. She counted. She was observing her over the table, smiling when Robin complimented her driving skills or when Wendy asked what she does for a living. Besides that, the former sheriff frowned meticulously at her BBQ and ate in silence.

The blonde left right after dessert was served with nothing but an awkward hug and a one word 'kid' to Henry.

She wondered if Robin told her about their set up? Henry knows, she told her the first time she had the chance. Does Emma?

It only occurred to her that Henry never mentioned his other mom to her. She started to wonder but there are better things to think of right now, like Henry's room and Sarah's bedtime.

* * *

Their first dinner went well, too perfect for a reunion after seven years. A tear threatened to fall from watching Henry with the kids, her son was laughing and making monster voices as he tells them a story that he matched by tickling them.

What if she brought Henry with her? She erased the thought as soon as she thought about it. It's been happening a lit these days. Thoughts of what ifs and could've beens that looms in her head more often than it used to.

"No wonder you have such high standards, the kid's a living perfection." Robin tells her as he snaked his arms on her and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Why doesn't he hate me? I left him, no mother should ever do that to a child."

"Hon, look at them. Don't overthink things, just be thankful he's here and they're getting along."

"Leaving him was the hardest decision I've ever made."

She was hesitant so Robin turned her around to face him, nestled her face in his big rough manly hands.

"I know, he doesn't hate you, surprise surprise, that's why as your adviser, I advise you that we join them and rejoice. What do you think?"

"I think you're right." She smiled

"Of course, we better before Wendy convinces him to have a tattoo.

She's opposed but if Henry wants it, there's really nothing she could do. She built him a castle once, she would give him the town if he asks.

* * *

Regina showed Henry his room, by the looks on his face she could tell he was surprised to have found out that even after seven years, his mom kept a room in her house for him. It was nothing grand, just a shelf filled with books and a bed, the only thing that tells him it's his was the handprint she gave her that's now hanging as a fixture above the bed.

"I started buying books that I thought you should read when I first came here, I usually just stack it on the desk but later on, a shelf was much needed, you see."

"Yeah. Thanks mom."

"We should go buy things tomorrow so you can add some more personal touch in here.. Or whatever teenagers do these days."

"I... No need mom, I can bring stuffs from campus, it's fine."

"Henry, I want you to be as comfortable okay? This is your home now too, you can come here whenever you like. And I insist on taking you shopping tomorrow. Now, you sleep well dear, goodnight."

"Wait! Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"About Emma, I didn't" she cut him off to reassure him that Emma's presence will not affect her relationship with him again.

"I know, it seems to me your mother has a way of trespassing my town out of habit." she smiled

He did too. "I guess she does huh.'"

"I'm not going to chase her away with a sleeping curse this time, she can stay as long as she wants." she turned off the lights "Breakfast's at seven."

"Great!" Henry mumbled

* * *

Emma drove home tentatively with a very heavy weight on her shoulder, the dinner went too well for her liking, Regina smiled and acted civil towards her, the mayor's new family was more than welcoming than anyone she'd ever seen and Henry played his cards well.

She was sure Henry hates her even more now than he did and she couldn't care less about it because she might not cut out to be the perfect mom to him but damn if she didn't try.

It was their usual five minute phonecall to make sure he stays in the straight and narrow but it was Henry's distant voice and the greeting of the abrupt dial tone that made her drop her hunt and went straight to check on his son. Discipline was not her thing, Protecting though was a different story.

Leaving Storybrooke was hard. It was a tough decision to make, she left not only for Henry's sake but her own. She struggled being a mom especially to a 12 year old who's acting out on top of being a sad little boy. There's only so much therapy sessions she could take her son to so she decided to teach him a lesson the way she learned how.

She showed him the world she grew up in, the life she lived before fighting dragons and climbing beanstalks was ever believable. It was in her own way of explaining to him that there is a life beyond the quaint little fairytale of a town he was raised in.

It was her way of showing him that sometimes people leave, it happens, it's sad but the world moves on and so can he. There were much less comforts than what she had in mind but she struggled, tried really hard for the son he fought so hard for with the hope of one day he will understand that she did it for him.

Snow White begged her to come back home and she refused every time until her parents gave up and accepted the fact that they could only see their daughter and grandson in pictures she sends them.

She was not sure why she's still hovering around Regina's new found happy ending though.

And it wasn't as if she was looking for her, no. NEVER. Leaving was the final blow of playing fair in Emma's game.

So the almost swerved accident she had on her way to Henry's campus was not her fault, it was the huge billboard with much regalness and a colgate smile welcoming her to town. It was the inanimate object's fault that made her check the town first before heading to Henry's campus.

Hands ready to slap, words oozing with venom she was ready to start a fight but what happened after that was more or less not anticipated. Nope, not at all.

Reliving those good ol days was not a good idea.

In her feeble attempt to not overthink things she turned to a bottle of Cuervo and yesterday's paper for distraction.

A new town, in a motel, Henry- everything about right now screamed déjà vu to her.

Another gulp. She read the headlines.

**Amber Lane's very own Eric Princeton running for DA.**

Leave it to Regina to find herself a funky little town to govern. First it was Storybrooke, now Amber Lane, seriously?

One more look at the paper and she couldn't help but to double take the very good looking man smiling on the front page like he already won.

How on earth did Regina find this place?maybe another gulp from the bottle would put her to sleep.

It didn't.

Why is she still hovering around Regina's new found happy ending of a town?

Henry.

Stupid fucking picket fences with 2.5 kids (3.5 if she adds Henry to the picture).

How come she always have to get the wilder, cruder varieties of men when Regina gets the overly sweet, charming, gentlemanly kind with a huge shit ass sense of humor?

Regina was the evil queen for god's sakes! She's supposed to be the fucking Savior!

Another gulp.

Were it written so that Saviors save the Evil Queens, were it not?

She takes a look at the paper again before blacking out.

* * *

Regina prepared breakfast with a bounce on her steps. Pancakes, bacon, eggs, she made it extra personal this time now Henry's around.

"Woah! Sure I can eat all these?" Roland's eyes widened upon seeing his plate.

Wendy sat beside him and pushed the plate away "That's not yours gamegeek, it's for the goldenboy." and handed him his cereals "this is." she winked at him and picked on her heart shape pancakes and eggs.

Regina rolled her eyes at both of them and pushed back Roland's plate to him, taking the cereal away from the table. "Sure you can, you're a growing boy and i've already packed some left over chocolate cake for you for recess."

Roland snickered at her sister and feasted on his breakfast.

"As for you young lady, finish the pancakes, skinny and sexy are not the same thing. Eat."

"Who eats heartshaped pancakes thesedays anyway?"

"Me." Henry's already dressed to the nines when he came down which made Regina feel proud "Morning mom." he kissed her on the cheek and settled on the table.

"EEEWWW! "Both Wendy and Roland said at the same time. Henry's smile grew wider and Regina's heart made these little dances.

"Look who's looking for Hendy here?!"

"Hendy! mommy!" Sarah's almost jumped out of Robin's arms and ran to the table.

"Hendy? Seriously, that's the gayest name since Wendy." Roland snickered at his sister again.

"Yeah? Let's see, Sarah, what's his name?" pointing to his brother

Sarah giggled and shouted "Pokeboy!"

Robin was the first to laugh and everyone followed suit.

Who needs caffeine when you get to have these moments every morning, Regina thought.

* * *

The thing about staying in a new town tentatively for the time being was having to stack beers and whatnots to get you through the night when cable tv shits a mood.

That and without a bounty to hunt, Emma's day was just walking around and familiarizing the town. Amber Lane General Merchandise seemed a good start.

She swore she wasn't trying to stalk the Mills family or was it Hood now?

"Emma."

"Hey."

"Henry's getting snacks, he's going back to campus later."

"Yeah? Cool, that's good. I'm sure he's stoke, not for going back but coz you're with him now. I mean that's cool."

Regina ignored her babbling "Are we celebrating?"

Her basket full of six packs suddenly felt heavy in her arm "Oh, these? Yeah, Sucker for reunions and all that. Yep, that's me celebrating." she felt really lame so she asked "Where's your husband?"

Regina looked at her with an amused grin "Oh, you mean Robin? You two were well acquanted I see, That's nice."

"He's cool." before things get awkward, Henry showed up with a concerned look on his face

"Mom? Emma? You two okay?"

"Yep."

"Yes" they both said simultaneously, Regina excused herself when her cellphone rang

Henry turned to Emma and asked "Why are you still here?"

"Hey kid, that's not the way to talk to your mom." she glared at him

"My mom's on the phone, you're Emma or have you forgotten?"

She deflated and controlled her temper. "I'm just making sure everything's alright."

"Everything is fine."

"Sure it is, just coz she missed you doesn't mean she'll tolerate you."

Henry's grip on his basket tightened "Just coz you know doesn't mean she have I swear, you won't see me again."

She wanted to slap him so hard right now "I won't tell her if there's nothing to tell kid." she forced herself to smile because Regina was done with her call "Be nice, so! You're going back to campus today, want me to drive you?"

Henry relaxed at the sight of her mom "Robin's driving me, right mom?"

"Yes, he has some business there, he offered, is there a problem Emma?"

"What? No, no problem here. You guys go ahead. Talk to you soon Kid."

"Bye Emma." he hugged her goodbye.

Regina and Emma shared a smile.

Sometimes, Emma thinks, she should stop protecting everyone. Most times though, like today, she thinks it's the only reason of her existence.

She thinks, as she watched the mother and son walk away, how everything got out of hand for her.

**tbc**

_updates will be 3-4 days, please don't shy away from commenting, your thoughts are very much welcome and cherished._


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

She was confined in the hospital for three days after successfully stopping the the electric shocks and absorbing magic, doctor Whale said she was lucky to have held her hand while Emma stood beside him most times. It was a good sight to wake up to.

She was mostly in and out of consciousness but she could still recall Emma crying beside her, apologizing for almost wanting to leave her she got out, Emma drove her home and insisted that she call her if she needs anything. She would have told her to give Henry back to her, she swallowed her own venom and thanked the sheriff instead.

Emma was persistent, she would come over after her shifts with Henry in tow and some takeouts from Granny' would tell her about their days and she would offer some snide remarks to the Sheriff and smiles for her son.

It's only been two weeks since the trigger was activated but she calls her Emma now, she even brought out Henry's baby album for her to see but she drew the line when Emma started asking questions about what he was like growing up. She insisted that Emma leaves and bring the album with her. She did.

She took walks at dawn over town, it felt better than lying awake on her bed with thoughts reeling her every stayed off the main streets in case there's patrol and someone finds out she's straying at night. It wouldn't do her any good not that she still have a reputation to live up to.

She visited the places she used to go with Henry and relived some of the happiest memories of her remembered browsing the internet for baby bags and strollers and cribs. She almost bought three sets of each just to make sure but as it turned out, the baby already came with the bag and a baby set to start with but not with a manual. It still amused her to no threw everything away after she was sure she bought every first class replacement to those cheap baby things. Only the best for the mayor's son.

During one of her walks, the sheriff found her sitting on Henry's castle. It was almost four in the morning, she was sitting there for a good 45 minutes before Emma came to sit beside her.

"Most people starts cardio at five you know."

"Most people mind their own business."

"We're not most people?" Emma tilted her head to face her and smiled

"Hmm.."

"Regina... Is everything okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be? I am alive, my son is safe, he's happier than I've ever seen him. I am more than fine, not that it's any of your business."

"You haven't been sleeping."

"And you're imposing, good morning to you too, Emma."

Whatever it was that made her accept Emma's offer to drive her home was far forgotten because as it was, accepting Emma's offer also meant accepting her in her bed.

The savior wrapped her arms around her, she listened closely to her breathing until sleep came woke up with Emma's content smile greeting her.

"Hey."

"You should leave."

"Doesn't mean I have to."

"You do, it's hard enough to share my son with you, sharing a bed doesn't mean we're friends."

"Woah, okay! Back up there for a second, we didn't have sex or anything, I helped you sleep."

"I don't want to give Henry anymore reason to hate me, leave."

"Henry's confused, he doesn't hate you and I don't even know why me sleeping here have to do with that!"

She was holding the door wide open when she shouted "leave!"

Emma looked at her confused but nodded

"I'll bring Henry after class"

"Wait! Emma... Not today, I feel like a colds' coming, I don't want to get him sick." She lied

"You sure?" Emma studied her a bit

"Yes. Tell him I miss him and that I love him more than anything."

"Tell him yourself when you see him."She let her smile lingered until the sherif freturned it with her own.

In the end, it all came down to leaving and being left behind like the difference of courage and bravery, she couldn't say more than the really couldn't.**  
**

* * *

It took her hundreds of years, thousands of ripped hearts and a curse to her land and even then, it took her 29 years being stuck in a town before she finally garnered enough courage to leave.

Were she given that courage when it was most needed, would the evil queen succumb to such lengths for revenge?

Leaving everything behind: The good life, her mother, her father over the love of a stable boy, could have stopped the forced marriage and mothering a child that was never much like every royal in the land where kings are more important than a thousand lives, her younger self was offered everything on a golden platter. You do not get to choose because who would? When you were given everything first class without having to ask for it or without you knowing it.

Growing up, she learned to bow down at her mother's command by watching her father did as he was said. He would tell her about love, of giving in and of making the recipient of that love happy no matter what it takes.

While her mother taught her about discipline, her daddy showed her romanticized everything and being the child that she was, she pretended to understand until she believed.

The fruit will never really fall far from the tree because while she inherited her mother's power, she also possessed her father's meekness.

Stopping the failsafe opened her eyes to a lot of unspeakable things, like finally seeing the light at the end of the tunnel only when the train's running towards you at the speed of little too late but better than nothing.

She thanked her mother for instilling in her over and over again that giving up was no option.

She thanked her father for not giving up on her.

Two bottles of sleeping pills and a a flask of her most concentrated apple cider was waiting in her study.

Her chest tightened, with trembling hands she tried to hold onto Henry's door for support. Closing her eyes then opening then again to memorize every nooks and corners of her son's bedroom.

She was sick and tired of inhaling his scent from his bed and embracing his pillows tighter than she could embrace him.

Tired of the tears that kept on blurring her visions.

Atleast with Daniel's death, she was hopeful she could bring him back.

She never left anyone in her entire existence.

Every person she ever loved left her.

Something was definitely wrong with that.

She could no longer tie the strings of the jumbled mess of loose ends she always finds herself tangled into.

Her knees gave up, she pulled herself closer and clinged tighter onto a shell of herself.

She sobbed.

* * *

Time was never on her side.

It was too late when she finally accepted Daniel's offer to ran away with him.

Time took away the most important person in her life when it came back to Storybrooke.

It was too late before she realized she put her mother's heart back only to let her die.

Time was a foe she could never defeat.

The time she spent lying on that cold table with constant trickle of shocks invading her body reminded her again and again that time will be ticking fast for her.

She memorized more than enough of this town to last her a lifetime and though there could never be enough memories of Henry, what she have right now was something she could cherish forever.

Just like she could never give Henry a real castle but she did built him one that he likes.

How much more if she could give him his real family instead of the make believe she tried to make him love.

Her son deserves more than a skeleton castle on the beach.

She thinks of the many times she could've left but stayed.

She thinks of the many times she could've surrendered but fought.

She thinks of that one time she loved.

She thinks of the father she took away from his son.

She thinks of the first time she held Henry in her arms.

And the first time he looked at her different.

Every vein in her body hurts.**  
**

* * *

She lingered on Henry's car door a little while longer until Robin cleared his throat and told her they have to go if she wants her son to graduate.

Henry assured her he would be back next week. It was all she needed.

"Call me if you need anything, you have my number, okay!"

"Yeah, I also have your email and the city hall's hotline. I'm all set mom."

She eyed him sideways and tapped the door.

"Drive safe."

"Gotcha!"

She waited until they rounded the corner before making her way inside.

The town can wait, she have personal business to attend to.

* * *

She made a mental note to talk to the motel manager about the overflowing trash bin that welcomed her on the way in.

Three knocks later, Emma Swan in all her underwear glory finally opened the door.

"Deja vu? madam mayor."

She automatically raised her brow.

"What? No apples to shoo me away this time? Where's the fun in that?"

As Emma stood back, she pushed the door open and let herself in.

"I'm not shooing anyone out of town Miss Swan, so chill out."

Emma laughed, she waited until the blonde recovered before turning down the beer that was handed to her.

"Forgive me for intruding, I need to ask some things regarding Henry if you don't mind?"

Whatever remnants of laughter the blonde had earlier was turned to indifference. Emma suddenly felt the need to put on her pants.

"Go on."

"Is there anything you wished to tell me?"

Emma plopped herself on the bed with a pensive look on her face. Both women studied each other for a while.

"No, there's nothing to tell." Emma wished the mayor would let it go.

Regina couldn't. "I can't help but wonder why he never mentioned you nor anyone in Storybrooke when he was telling me about his life. I tried asking him of course but he seemed adamant at avoiding the subject, hence I'm here."

"Maybe... he thinks you don't give a fuck about us, you left remember?" Emma took a huge gulp on her beer.

"I see."

Emma got up. "Now if you don't mind, I have some packing up to do, you'll be pleased to hear that I'll be outta your hair soon."

She leaned back to her chair making a point that she have no intention of leaving without finding some answers.

"How about you? How are you?"

"You must be fucking kidding me!" Emma muttered under her breath

"Please do watch your language, I'm only being polite." She smirked

"Polite your fucking face Regina! You don't get to ask questions! You're lucky Henry still wants to talk to you after you left! You don't have any idea what the boy's been through! You don't have any idea what we've been through so you don't get to ask questions! Got it?!"

When she didn't answer, Emma continued

"Go back to your husband and picket fences and 2.5 kids, I'm sure your perfect family is waiting for you. There's nothing to see here."

"My husband as you like to point out drove Henry back to campus and the kids are still in school but correct me if I'm wrong Emma, because I don't see any reason over your anger towards me, I only gave back what was rightfully yours, your family, your son, the town. Shouldn't we be calling a truce at least?"

Emma turned her head a couple of times. "You're joking right?"

She stood up and faced her counter part "No, I'm afraid not so go on, let out whatever pent up rage you seem to have garnered for me over the years..."

She almost didn't see the slap coming, almost because she caught Emma's right hand in time making the blonde hissed with anger."You lost every fucking right with Henry when you left."

"I know." She lowered her gaze and let go of Emma's hand slowly before clearing her throat. The things she sacrificed were never lost in her, Emma was right, she did all of it for pure selfish reasons but not when it comes to Henry. She would do no such thing to him, they can blame her for everything but him,he was the only good that came out of her vengeful life, leaving him was for his best interest, not hers. It was supposed to be a one time thing, the Evil queen's legacy, her last final stand of finally being able to do right.

Like the winds after a thunderous storm, she would've gone abruptly in silence and forgotten the moment it stopped wreaking havoc. People would appreciate air again for it represents life and nothing more.

Now that she have her son back in her life, her courageous act was a fluke and she would never let anything separate them again, not even from herself. Never again.

She had to let Emma know.

"You can blame me for everything, you don't dare blame me for wanting to know what happened between you two because you came here and begged me, remember? I didn't ask any of that, you atleast owe me an explanation."

It was Emma's turn to look away.

"I can't. I'm sorry."

She'd seen the savior's many facets, defeat was not it.

"Very well then... I have to go, you're welcome to dinner if you want, Robin will appreciate a drinking buddy."

"I'm not sure..." She stopped the blonde from saying anything more.

"7pm sharp. Don't be late."

* * *

Orphan first before anything else,it was knowing that that she was able to find ground in whatever she was forced to face. Trust comes hard to those who were left behind especially to those who were left on the roadside in the middle of nowhere as you were only a dependent life source.

Trust wasn't something she had the the privilege of knowing with friendly reminders of holding hands or waiting for someone to pick you up when school's over, no, it was more of a necessity that taught her in a hard way that trust is something you don't wave around on Christmas mornings or shout from mountain tops.

If anything, trust meant heavy snow on homeless shelters and climbing abandoned rooftops to shed tears.

Once, it was screaming for dear life only to give him away.

Those were the only instances of trust she knew.

Many times she forget and when she does she only need to remind herself that she was an orphan first more than anything else.

It's time Snow White and her Prince Charming knows that. They were having a family argument that she never signed up for. Her mom wanted the princess she saved from the curse and she was never that,

Her son didn't need to know but he did and the look in his eyes told her he knew, it was the same with those nights, he kept to himself and never talked to anyone.

Of course it was different.

"Every person reacts differently, Emma." Her counselor told her during one of their sessions.

Hope was stranger than trust, she thinks as she drove her son out of Storybrooke.

* * *

Telling when a person is lying was Emma Swan's secret ability, so was leaving.

Where as Regina's power relied on anger and clinging desperately when left behind.

They were both mocked by circumstance it seemed.

Emma pondered really hard on whether to show up for dinner or not, she was leaving town tonight to be closer to Henry's campus jus to be sure.

A knock came in around 6:30 showing a very smiling Robin on her doorstep.

"Regina told me you might be skipping town soon, thought I could coax you into another dinner?"

Her smile was meant to tell him no, the flowers he was handing her was against it.

"If the dinner's a bust, we could always drink beer and let the mayor handle the dishes."

"Fine, give me a second."

She already checked out a while ago, Robin helped her with her duffle bag and took the beer she was to take with her on the next town.

It was pretty awkward with a bouquet of flowers on her arms.

Robin assured her she looked great with them, although he was laughing when he said that.

"Spill, did Regina send you here to get me?" she asked the man on her passenger's seat as she stopped for the intersection.

"Nah, I was the one who wanted you over, told you I wanted you to meet the whole fam didn't I?" he paused to scrunch his nose before continuing "Funny, she told me you'd think that. You two were closer than I thought huh?"

"No."

"Okidokes, stop right about...there. We're here."

"Uh, i'm pretty sure this is not your house." eventhough she did as he told her.

"Sure is, though you might wanna take the flowers with you?" he was a little bit off

"Why do I have a feeling that those flower's weren't really for me?"

He was smiling like a freshman caught kissing the cheerleader. "Well it was, it was for you to give to her?"

"Why would I give her flowers?"

Robin was gaining a little of his confidence back "Not you, WE. You're just the one who will hand it to her,we argued a while back, it will help mellow things a little. I mean, come on, help the guy here will ya?"

"Fine, but only because you look like you're about to pee in your pants any second now."

"Do you really have to say that? It's Regina." like she should know what he's talking about.

"Yeah, I know."

"Buckle up."

Both laughters died when Robin's cellphone rang.

"Yes, yeah... I know... we're coming, geez!"

"Who's that?"

"They're not serving drive thru anytime soon."

* * *

The music playing in the background caught Emma's attention first then a warm voice coming from her left, when she turned it was the man she saw on the front page of the newspaper in his very poised mint green shirt, walking towards them with Regina on his side.

"Emma, i'm glad to finally finally meet you, I hope you like The Beattles, welcome to our humble abode." his lips were thinner than hers.

Regina gave her a curt nod "Miss Swan."

"Those are lovely flowers." the pretty man smiled at her direction, Robin cleared his throat as if to remind her

"Yeah, I.. uhm... here.." She gave the other girl the flowers only to be eyed suspiciously before accepting it with doubt in her eyes.

Thank heavens Robin finally decided to say something."Emma, I want you to meet Eric, my husband."

"Uh.."

Regina's expression was one with amusement and mischief

"I know right? I'm too fancy for his masculinity but what can I say, the heart knows what the heart wants." For someone who's running for DA, he sure gets away with dramatics.

* * *

In her head she was doubled over with laughter, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and somehow the tied knot clenching in her stomach since she met Robin loosened itself, or untangled completely. She wasn't sure.

"You okay, Miss Swan?" She didn't even felt Regina's presence beside her and the smirk that stayed in place ever since Eric so gracefully introduced himself.

"Yeah, sure." As she took the slender glass of wine that was suddenly in front of her face.

Regina sipped elegantly while looking at her, the smirk was replaced with her trademark evil smile. "Are you homophobic, dear?"

She was half a second close to spurting the wine in her mouth when biology kicked in and she swallowed instead.

The laughter in the background was faint maybe because Robin and Eric was trying so hard to hide their amusement.

And as if it wasnt enough the mayor added "Because if you are, Miss Swan then I suggest you leave town this instant or I will make it my personal business to banish you from this town, hmm?"

"Reg, you sure don't want to make her recover first?" Eric embraced his husband from behind, smiling at Emma while she's sat next to the mayor wide eyed.

But Regina was looking at her with that evil smile of hers, if she was trying to play her, she already won, unfairly if Emma might add.

"I'm not! You!" she eyed accusingly at Robin "That's low, you should've told me the truth." her pout was rightfully placed.

"Yeah, well... I tried, your jealous ex act didn't help." he was giving her a don't blame me look which she only glared at.

Eric decided to interupt with his perfect hair "Don't fret Em, they've pulled that act on me six years ago, i'm here more than ever, am I right madam Mayor?"

The laughter that filled the room was coming from both Robin and Regina. What surprised her more than she had found out this evening was Regina's casualness which she almost forgot the Mayor had in her. She looked younger and almost an epitome of beauty, only almost. It must be the face of what contentment looks like.

"It's late, you two need your beauty sleep, I'll go get Sarah." The mayor stood up.

Robin untangled himself from his husband and looked at Emma then to Regina.

"So Reg, Emma just checked out from the motel... And ya know, it's late so it's not safe to be driving back anytime soon yeah?" He had this sheepish boy smile on his face and Eric was smiling beautifully at both girls.

"Robin has a point."

"It's no big, I can go back to the motel." Emma interjected

"Very well then, you can drive us home."

"Let's get the princess." Eric wrapped his arms around Regina and headed upstairs while Robin was looking everywhere but the blonde.

When Emma was sure they were out of earshot she continued glaring at him.

"Not cool. First the lying then the flowers now this? What's your deal?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm here for Henry." Just in case she needed to clear it out.

Robin shrugged, Regina came down with Eric with her sleeping daughter cradled on her shoulder, the thoughts of baby Henry came crashing down on her, she couldn't look away, mesmerized by the other woman's natural ability with motherhood.

* * *

The mayor's house was only two blocks away yet Emma felt like she was driving in heavy traffic, her feet was cramped from resisting the urge to step on the gas in full gear.

The silence was itching inside her throat until Regina handed her the keys and instructed her to open the door for them.

"I'll tuck her in, make yourself comfortable."

"Yeah, thanks."

She waited on the couch she last occupied when she first came over and draped herself comfortably, blanked out of thoughts.

Regina's voice startled her when she announced her presence.

"You can sleep in Henry's room if you like."

"Uh.. Okay."

Why she didn't want to conjure some lame excuse to not accept the mayor's offer of a warm bed surprised her.

"Do you fancy some wine? I don't have beer."

"Yeah, sure." She was handed her fourth glass of the night. "I forgot the flowers in the car, I'll uh.. Get it."

Regina focused on swirling the white liquid in her glass, having Henry in her life again brought back something from her past life, Emma on the other hand stirred a lot of feelings inside her that she'd rather live without.

Emma was the one misplaced tangled knot that caught the whole web of disarray in her life and unfortunately for the evil queen, Henry was tied closely along with her.

The blonde came in with the flowers but it was not the awkward smile Regina saw, it was that sad look of understanding in her eyes the last time she saw her, the Emma that was embedded in her memory when she was driving out of Storybrooke, also when her vision was cloudy after taking the sleeping pills she brought with her.

It should've been Henry's face but no, it was Emma Swan's red jacket and her hopeful disconcerting smile that accompanied her ragged breathing and soon unconscious self.

"You should put this in a vase or something."

"I'm too tired, I'll do it tomorrow."

Emma left it on the table and picked up her glass.

"Look, about what I said earlier, about picket fences, I didn't mean it that way.."

"The picket fence was the last of my worries."

"Yeah, it's just... Look, I'm sorry okay?"

"Apology accepted but next time try to be subtle about your issues with my personal life."

"I don't have 'issues' with your personal life, Regina." She had to air quote the word to be clear

"I know it's hard to accept that I'm in Henry's life again but I assure you Emma, I wouldn't meddle with your business with him, you've raised him to be a fine man, I'll do as you tell me because he's yours more than he'll ever be mine, I understand that now."

"Take it back."

The mayor was silent, unsure of what was to take back.

"I. Said. Take. It. Back."

"Can you be more clear of what I should take back, Miss Swan?"

"Everything you said."

"I don't see why I should."

"He's yours as much as he's mine. He's our son, yours and mine. Stop with the self depreciating shit because the Regina I know would never say that."

"The Regina you know died seven years ago."

This made her want to shake the life out of her former nemesis, this was the Regina she wished she'd met when she first came to Storybrooke but knowing the former evil queen and fighting side by side with her, she wouldn't want to change anything, her Regina was fierce, a fighter, a mother, a queen,in more than one way flawed but perfect all the same.

"Hook came back a few weeks after you left, told me he couldn't stop thinking about me. Neal was kind enough to punch him in the face for me, only to propose we get back together for Henry's sake after. Snow was in on it and so was the whole town... I think. Anyway, Henry called bullshit when Snow asked him what he thinks, she was shocked to hear him say it, he's got guts I tell you. I laughed so hard when Snow came to me flabbergasted...so short story, the wedding never commenced, thank god. It also turned out I was never good with family, once an orphan always an orphan... I think? Twenty eight times I thought of leaving, of course I counted and you know what? You're not the only one who can leave Storybrooke on a whim."

Emma told the story without facing the mayor but observed the other woman's features from her periphery.

"You left?"

"That's what you got from all I've said?" She tried to be sarcastic

"Emma.."

"Relax, I brought Henry with me."

"..." Silence was all she got from her so Emma filled in for her sake.

"You asked me how I've been, that's my answer."

While Regina was trying to wrap around her thoughts with what the blonde was trying to tell her, she forced herself to focus on Henry.

"I also asked you about Henry, might as well answer that too."

"Nope, it's late... Besides, you can ask him yourself when he's in town. I'm sure you can work it out... Unless you're leaving again which I doubt you will."

Regina nodded and led Emma to Henry's room. Some habits die hard, Emma's worst for wear attitude was one of those things.

"Good night Madam Mayor."

"Good night Miss Swan."

Emma took her time in taking in Henry's room. She couldn't help but smile and if possible, pat herself on the back.

Bobby Ray once said that you can take the girl out of the honky tonk, but you can't take the honky tonk out of the girl.

God she loved that movie.

**Tbc**

_a/n: this is going somewhere i promise. thanks for reading and the follows/faves. it makes me smile. I love Eric in Little mermaid and the guy Ouat showed made me want to stroke his hair. He needs a Love interest and Robin Hood is famous for that. ;)_

_hope you're still with me on this one. much love_


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

She slept like a baby, still wrapped up in a cocoon of comforters with the softest bed she'd ever slept in, she wondered when was the last time she woke up this good.

She couldn't remember but she did remember promising Regina she'd be out at the first sign of light.

One swift move and a grunt later, she was off to the door and out of Regina's quaint town she claimed home.

Except the clattering and baby noises coming from downstairs stopped her.

"Em...ma! Em...ma!"

The little girl was running towards her clinging to her leg like a puppy.

Regina came in with a spoon and a bowl of baby food in one hand, dressed in the most casual she'd ever seen the other woman on.

"Sarah, what did I tell you about running around on meal time?"

Her voice was stern, not like talking to a three year old exactly.

"No run..ins." The little girl clinged some more and huffed "be polite to guests!" The child cheerfully added.

She watched their interaction carefully, a smile, a nod and a "very well then."

Sarah let go of her legs and curtsied in front of her.

"Good morning Em..ma!"

She bent to greet the kid, when she looked for Regina's approval, the mayor was already heading to the kitchen.

"Come!"

She took the Sarah's hand and followed.

* * *

The flowers from last night was now sitting comfortably in a very lucrative vase.

If not for Sarah tugging her hand, she wouldn't have heard Regina offering her coffee.

"Thanks for last night, I'm actually kinda good to go now."

"Eager to leave are we?"

"Yeah, well I've overstayed my welcome."

"I never remember welcoming you in the first place Miss Swan."

"Yeah, see? That's... That's what I'm trying to say."

Regina handed Sarah a banana which she peeled excitedly and gave to Emma.

When she gave the little girl a questioning look Sarah called for her mom. "Mommy? Em..ma does not eat banana."

In which Regina smiled "be a good example and take it." Before giving her an eyeful and handed another one to Sarah.

They both ate the fruit in silence.

"Robin wanted to talk to you before you leave, he'll be here in a moment."

"Kay, sure."

Seeing Regina with kids clenched her heart in the wrong places.

She had to remind herself that she hates the woman for leaving her son.

* * *

"Still doubtful about the mayor?"

"No."

"Your frown lines tell me otherwise."

"Regina said you wanted to see me?"

"I have a proposal and a favor to ask, if you're interested that is?"

Robin came in as expected along with Eric in his stylish sportswear. Regina ignored her first chance when the men came in, only a nod to her direction before stepping into the car and off to wherever they're headed.

She felt like a nuisance in Regina's new life yet somehow the feeling was a good kind of familiar that reminded her of the first time they declared war on each other. Somehow it was that connection that made her not want to run as far away as fast as she can at the time. When the queen left, the familiarity was lost on her and it surprised her that not even her parents made her changed her mind.

She was starting to question her purpose. Surely, her staying in this town was for Henry's sake. She likes to think that it was the only reason.

"Emma, are you still with me?"she almost forgot someone was sitting on the passenger's seat.

"Yeah, about your proposal?"

"Cool! So you've seen the race track, right? My dad used to bring me there when I was a kid, it was a lot of fun and a friendly place to jog or race or whatever sports kids are into these days and I have great plans for it.. All I'm saying is I need someone to oversee the construction at hand, you know people. They tend to lax without close supervision and Regina said you're good with them. But before you say anything, I know you have quite a job already but this one will get you closer to your family, to Henry and the pay's not grand but it's stable and we get to race and bond over bikes. So... What do you say?"

"I'm not sure Regina would be happy to hear that."

"Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"Huh?"

"She told me you were good with people."

"Yeah right, Regina would never not even a million years say that." She laughed, it was sarcastic.

"She also said you'd refused but she forgot that I came from a family of politicians and I don't easily take no for an answer."

"You'll learn."

Robin's relaxed face contorted into one of guilt? Concerned? Worried? She couldn't tell until he speaks again.

"When was the last time you talked to him?"

"Excuse me?"

"Henry. He tensed when I asked about you, It was a long ride back to campus. I'm just saying that whatever it is, you need to be here. I hated my dad until the day he died... I don't want that for anyone."

She didn't need to be coax, it had been a long time since someone was this honest to him. The first time someone was bold enough to acknowledge what was wrong in front of her.

"I didn't know your dad."

"He was unlike any other." His smile said everything he didn't.

"But you never stopped hating him..."

"Your son doesn't hate you, he's angry at best...like you are with Reg... At least that's what I think?"

They were threading along the race track now, measuring up the place before planning the renovation.

"He was clear about not wanting to see me."

"Kids say a lot of things, if I believe every word that comes out of Wendy's mouth, I'll be the town drunkard before I even turn to my fifties. So, you up for it?"

"You gonna keep me as your dirty little secret?"

"You sure you really want that?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"Yeah, until I can figure something out. Not like I have a lot on my plate these days."

"I won't tell Henry then."

"Not just him, everyone... Regina too."

He nodded "You know you give the mayor too much credit, right?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nah... Let's walk over there and see what we can do about your new pad."

"Yeah, okay."

He nodded "Sarah's mom died during childbirth and her only living relative was my nanny who was diagnosed with stage 4 cancer at the time. When I visited her, she asked for the mayor then the next thing we know, a baby was handed over to Reg."

"She must be ecstatic."

"More like flabbergasted then hysterical... She never wanted another child after Henry."

"Woah! Hold up a notch, these lil bits of Regina facts are getting way overboard, I'm here for Henry. We can talk about him or your plan for this place, other than that I don't need to know what the mayor is up to."

"You brought her up, I was segueing to Henry when you asked about her." He winked

"Har har!"

"Since we're gonna be working together now, can I be blunt with you?"

When she nodded her approval, Robin replied with a sly smile.

"How did you two break up?"

"Wha... What?!"

"Well, there was an obvious history? And man, the look you gave us when you saw me the first time with the kids? Total give away."

She actually laughed out loud "None, there's no break up!"

"Oh? Oh! Oh... So technically you're still together?"

"Of course not! No! Because we never were! Why are you even asking me these dumb questions?!"

"Why are you answering them?"

"Well technically you're my boss now?"

"Well, technically I'm Regina's best friend and she's closed off when it comes to you."

They were having a playful conversation, something Robin easily gets out of her. She was clear when she told him she didn't want to talk about the mayor but his fluidity when it comes to charming his way into an easy conversation doesn't seem to bother her.

Technicality wise, she never talked about Regina to anyone, not even to Snow. The woman was complicated enough for her, she didn't want anyone adding to that complications any more than she was.

Fairytale character or not, she couldn't deny the fact that she was thankful to see Henry with her the night she took him home.

All the signs of a concerned mother that she wanted when she was growing up was in Regina's eyes.

"That's coz we don't want to talk about each other that much, it's a hate thing."

"Or love? I used to bully Eric when we were in high school, look where it put us now."

"The least we can be is share a son without getting in each other's nerves."

"Have you tried sharing a bed?"

"Let's talk about actual work okay?

"You can't always settle on the next best thing, Emma. That's not how we get to the happy endings."

"Because you're so sure Regina is my happy ending? You dont know what hell she put me and my family through, if anything i'd say I loathe her. Stop playing cupid, you know nothing." she was harsh but it was the only way she could get him to back off.

"I've already talked to some of the contractors, the blueprints still needed some brush ups but i'm hopeful we can have the go ahead a couple of days from now."

His tone, Emma noted became suddenly aware of the line she drew when she said those words. They will thread that line with caution and ease in the next coming days, she was hopeful.

* * *

Henry rounded the campus twice already in one hour, running seemed a good idea to cover his eagerness with a thundering heart rate at the time. The tension in his body skyrocketed since.

His breathing was all over the place yet somehow no matter what the distraction, he's always faced with the sudden urge to inflict hurt upon himself.

It started... Well, he found out about it through the first girl who taught him how to kiss properly. He was confused at the time and the girl was good at what she was doing, demanded him of everything which nobody ever did because everyone looked at him with sad and understanding eyes, always asking him nicely, requesting him this and that, explaining to him in their soft tone, giving him time while nurturing him with tenderness and loving eyes.

Her name was Nora, she was strong willed, quite a character and overwhelming with feelings; a very thorough kisser, her lips tasted lead. She was an addiction, his escape plan, his alternate reality.

She was freedom in all forms that he was never taught how.

And as much as he missed his mom and feeling guilty about it he wanted Nora's company more.

It was Emma's idea in the first place, a grandiose plan of some sort that he needed to see the world in his own eyes. In a way Nora was his, she showed her brinks and borderlines and tiptoeing over them to play with fire.

His mom would never approved if she was there, SHE WASN'T and all the more reason it was a good thing.

At first they were just scratches, prickly needles then it was another kind of freedom that let him surge into another high.

He was still breathless from the run, his legs were still shaky and his mind was reeling a hundred miles per hour.

Emma's wicked smile stopped him on his tracks many times. She was right, she would never tell if there was nothing to tell.

Who was she kidding? He knew that she knows even before she caught him that one time and the many times after that.

It was a silent endeavor as he watched Emma cry every night since she found out.

When did he start to refuse his biological mother's eyes?

When did he start wondering about the curse and that by breaking it, he cursed himself another misery, his own.

His mom left him.

The mother he knew to have loved him infinitely without doubt.

He was only beginning to understand.

It was something that kept him awake every night since leaving Storybrooke.

The sight of a worn out Emma Swan trying so hard to be the mother while at the same time refusing her own.

He imagined different scenarios where her mom never left and Emma was a constant fixture in their home.

Where he would be the middle man to his mom and Emma's banters. Where he would defend the one to the other and convince them that they're better off as family.

He had this silly notion that even would've been welcomed to his mother's delightful cookings.

He was a very imaginative child as Archie had many times said, even the student counselor agreed with him.

He wanted to correct them and tell them that he was just a very hopeful child, never imaginative because imagination rarely comes to life but not hope. Hope shines the brightest.

Growing up, he would've high five them and nod himself out of defeat. He was an imaginative child and hope was as dim as the next flickering street light in the corner.

Emma should be gone if he comes back this weekend.

Emma should be out of his life if he wanted his mom in the picture.

The things he did to find his real mother. The things he did to push Emma Swan away as possible.

He shook himself if thoughts and took a deep breath before running his third round of the night.

He needed the adrenaline to cover up the palpitations of his entire system.

The urge will come tonight.

And he won't do anything to stop it.

* * *

Weeks have passed by quite to his liking, between his daily roundabouts in the campus and weekend dinners with his new family exhaustion took over him every night before he could even begin to venture into his reeling thoughts that would surely put him into a questionable position in this new arrangement.

He's enjoying this new set up where his mom treats him like an adult and let's him handle 'the kids' to his own liking. He was an only child all his life that playing older brother to them was distraction enough, sometimes a bit comical.

By this time, he already knew of Wendy's extracurriculars, Roland's obsession over zombies and Sarah's love/hate relationship with her barbies.

He loves listening to his mom and Eric's conversations of town improvement and political views.

Robin claimed to be a hippie and never once joined in. He would pat him sometimes too hard on the back and leads him outside to discuss blueprints and asks him of the campus' latest gossip.

"cars or bikes?"

"Cars."

"Lame!"

"I've never tried one before."

"Ooh boy! You've yet to learn, you've yet to learn..."

It was the start of their little garden meetings, surprisingly his inputs were taken seriously by Robin and he watched, sometimes helped him make it come to life in paper.

* * *

If he ever wanted a father again, Robin would be short listed in his mind.

A Prince Charming, the Dark One, a Thief, a Cricket. The men in his life were from fairytales yet none of them stood on par with the man who was teaching him line strokes and makes fun of his high grades.

What child didn't dream of fairytales coming to life? He felt special, overly so that it became a nightmare too fast, too soon.

He used to think that being a prince made him special. The only son of the Savior.

It was all one silly joke to him now.

Sword fights were a waste of time, magic was not at all what they say it is and fairytales are just sad stories bedazzled by fairies- conspiracy theories and all that crap.

Gramps was too mild and still guilty for leaving Emma, for everything really, he thinks it runs in the Charming blood.

Neal was... He always wondered what he got from him to be honest and he's thankful to say that so far he couldn't think of anything and it's good because his mom raised him well. Though it was too late when he realized it.

Robin talks to Roland like he's 12 and he can handle himself. He treats Wendy like a princess when she wanted to but talks her out of skimpy shorts and slutty dresses like teenage boys do. It works.

He looks patient and childish with Sarah, when it comes to him they look eye to eye, he levels with him and he expects the same thing from him. It works.

That's why he loves working with him.

"Did my mom dated anyone here?" It came out naturally while he was measuring the pit's dimensions.

"What do you think?"

"Tell me?"

"Did you ask her?"

"No chance. Did you date her?"

"Oookayyyy, no. Kid, have you seen my husband? He's a monster disguised in pretty hair and finer looks."

He winced at the mention of the word "Don't call me that."

"Huh?"

"I'm 18."

"Oh."

* * *

He wanted to check the site and see for himself the grandiose plan that they were working on, Roland and Wendy were kind enough to name it Project Race Effect which they were kind of proud of so both him and Robin agreed without fuss.

Unfortunately for him, Robin always find an excuse to not let him come with during his site visits, it also doesn't help that his mom thinks it's too dangerous to let him see the construction himself.

He sneaked out of town once when he was only ten years old.

He could do it again.

He did.

Huge live tractors, bulldozers and other heavy construction equipments greeted him before he could even enter the premises.

He was shown pictures but nothing compares to the adrenaline that's pumping in his veins at the sight of a full blown construction site. This is the real thing.

Since he was already there, a little sneak peak on the inside wouldn't hurt.

The adrenaline doubled over, he could hear his own heart wanting to beat out of his chest.

He would recognize the sight of red leather anywhere.

They locked eyes for what felt like hours as he was stuck standing on the same spot since he sneaked in.

Emma.

He was set to confront Robin and ask him why he lied to him, this doesn't make any sense. They had a deal. Emma agreed. He was seething in anger.

"Henry! Wait! Let me explain!"

"What part of I don't want you here didn't you get?!"

"Believe it or not, I stayed for the job and I'll leave as soon as this is over."

"Whatever lets you sleep at night." He walked out like he did every chance he gets to be as far away from Emma as possible.

"Kid! I'm your mother! Don't you dare talk to me like that!"

They used to be a team. They used to be anything but this scalding hot flame of hurtful words shot at each other whenever in the same space.

"No! If the situation arises, when you want to handle it! Most of the time, you're just Emma."

The way he's tone shifted when he said her name,hateful then calm unlike the high pitched cry of NO made her stomach clenched tightly. She was shot once and stabbed many times in her line of work, nothing was comparable to his son's words in that very moment.

She did what she does best.

Fight back.

Henry was never slapped his entire existence until now. He never had a confrontation with this Emma until this very moment and he's damned if he doesn't make it worth her while.

"Let me guess, you don't even have the slightest clue why I hate you, do you?"

"By all means! Tell me!"

"No. Because if you're my mom just like you claim to be, you'd know."

The cunning smile he gave her was the last she saw before her vision blurred with unshed tears, his steps were rampant. She stood shockingly still until her knees stopped shaking.

* * *

"Emma." the tone came out wrong, it was supposed to be demanding of answers and enraged with how dare yous, she sounded like she's pleading.

The former Sheriff dragged her cigarette a little bit more than necessary "I honestly have no idea why you're here."

She refused to stoop down and averted her gaze to the race track that is now half lit with the on going construction, the last time she was here the supposed to be tracks were covered in mud, wild grass and moss along with scraps of rusts.

This was where Robin talked her into running for position, this was where she started to build her dreams again, they'd talked big, planned grand then. Thankfully so, they had done it except this chunk of town was forgotten passively as she focused on more pressing matters like putting children to school and guiding people to make a progressive town.

Until Emma came. Of course she did.

"You and Robin make a good team. I see why he's been so giddy these past few days."

"I will leave eventually, no need to play nice. Tell me why you're really here."

"Contrary to popular belief Miss Swan, you're presence in this town doesn't bother me in the slightest."

Emma frowned.

"Robin needed a contractor, he asked me and I said yes. What's your excuse?" another long drag from the cigarette

"My excuse? I'm the mayor of this town, dear."

Emma stood up and crushed what's left of her stick. "Don't bother Regina."

"Who said I did? Have you seen me hovering here to oversee your progress personally?"

She gave Emma a once over before she continued "Henry doesn't know you're still in town, am I right?"

"I think... you already know the answer to that."

It had been six days since Henry went back to campus and her son never, not even once mentioned Emma. Their grocery meeting made her more suspicious but she wasn't in the position to ask anyway and honestly, she thought the Sheriff had already left town by then so imagine her surprise when Robin told her he was rebuilding the track with none other than Emma Swan.

And now it had been more than just acouple of weeks and Henry was settling in with her comfortably yet the mention of Emma's name and Storybrooke was something akin to having a sex education talk with her son.

She turned her head a couple of times.

"I didn't want to ruin your reunion."

"That's sweet yet you're still here secretly playing Handy Manny with Robin."

"Are you insunuating something?"Emma was close enough now that she could smell the faint smell of metal and sun on her. This was their game, not even time nor place can change it.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

The Sheriff backed away a little.

"He doesn't like it when I meddle with him, you know how boys his age are, if he finds out i'm here, he'll hate me more that he already did." Emma's moving around until she found some things to tinker to keep her hands occupied, Regina should've pondered on a bit but she doesn't.

"Pack up your belongings, you're going to live in my house until your predicaments with Henry are resolved."

"Yeah? How about No."

"Then explain to me what transpired here today."

"You're unbelievable, you know that?! You think you can sass your way around everything?! Guess what madam mayor, whatever issue I have with my son is none of your business!"

There were the sounds of metals clanging on the floor and the crumpling of paper in Emma's hand, she ignored both and walked over where the blonde stood.

In all the times she'd known her, it was always Emma who initiated the first contact. Skin on skin, the feeling of finally doing so, reaching for her hand she could feel the tension eased away, however minute, Emma's grip on the paper loosened she was starting to relax then yanked her hand away for her abruptly as if she was burned.

"You don't get to do this to me." She searched for anything that could tell her what the woman was thinking but Emma's face was already turned from her. "Go away. I will fix this myself... Without your help. I don't need your help."

"Just like you didn't need your parents' assistance? Nor Neal's? And yet correct me if I'm wrong, you're hiding behind scraps of metals, away from the town proper because a teenager doesn't want to see you."

"You don't have any idea!"

"Gods Emma, enough with the dramatics if I want that, I'd talked to Eric. Get your belongings, I'd like to start dinner in an hour."

"I'm not going with you."

She sighed.

Robin warned her about this when she tentatively agreed to Eric's suggestion. It wasn't the greatest idea but Henry's nonchalant behavior of his past only burned her curiosity and at the same time her worries.

She didn't have time to think about the repercussions of making Emma live with her, whatever they had between us were of two consenting adults and both of them parents to a boy who hates his one mom over the other every time the three of them collides.

She was lucky she wasn't in the hate receiving end this time but she once was and she doesn't want to relive the same thing all over again, not in this new town; her new life.

She promised she wouldn't make the same mistakes again, Henry will have to accept both of them in his life just as Emma must understand that she wouldn't let her leave without mending her relationship with their son.

"Please."

Emma stopped pacing abruptly upon hearing her say it. She was slowly forcing her eyes to level with hers, when they did, Emma's gaze were full of doubt and her voice wasn't helping either when they came out small.

"Why did you leave?"

Ah... It was always the whys that Emma wondered most.

"It was time I accept the things I cannot change... It was only right to give back what wasn't mine to take... I've taken a lot."

The blonde listened to her with an open mouth, blinking a couple of times before finally able to come up with something.

"I... Ah... Didn't it occur to you that I didn't want it? I mean... I love Henry but it wasn't my intention to take him from you, if anything, I only want to be part of his life, part of a family... There were many things I hated but happened still and evil queen/savior or not, it wasn't part of that. Not in the slightest."

"If you look in the grandest scheme of things, it was. But I don't want to discuss it for now, not here. Come home with me Emma, we'll figure it out." The way she said home to the former Sheriff surprised both of them, it somehow felt like Emma was gone far too long and this chaos of a site isn't where she belonged, she deserved hot meals, a warm bed and many things the mayor couldn't let herself to voice out, not now and probably not ever.

She will try hard to give Emma what she deserved, passively and in small increments. It was the least she can do. She promised her that.

Emma's eyes went wide like saucers, it took her a few seconds to shake it out of her system and all she could do was mumble something incoherent before grabbing her duffel bag she carried with her everywhere she went.

The pair walked quietly to Regina's car. The moment wasn't a bit settling, something they did way way back, Emma could argue with her reasons and Regina could counter them with her own but both women knew nothing of what transpired during those times. It wasn't the conflicts nor the climax because if it were, things would've been explained and easily sought for. No, it was the in betweens, the lines that were never said but crossed, it was the almost stepping of bounds while noone was looking, it was the silence of stares and the unintentional magic that they made together.

Regina was the black to Emma's white light but all each other saw was the hues of greys and the shades of purple that they shared secretly without knowing they've already cherished those moments hopeful for redemption and forgiveness but more importantly a sense of belonging which they both never seem to have.

The lock clicking automatically as the car engine came to life was a crucial moment.

Regina held on to the wheel just as Emma's grip on the arm rest tightened.

The road wasn't as bumpy as both remembered.

**tbc**

_a/n: depression's a bitch. the holiday season was a haywire of events, hence this late update. i hope everyone's happy this new year! thank you for reading._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter5**

She wanted many things in her life: an impressed mother, a loving father, true love. All of it seemed to falter in her eyes, she tried again and this time with a throne and the kingdom she went for power, control, and vengeance.

When nothing worked and failure was a hindrance she went for the curse and even then there were never any happiness to her chosen endings.

Somehow Henry came along and then Emma, so was a town full of happy ending deprived underlings.

Underlings or incompetent idiots, either way, she saved them all.

Because that was the flaw in her system, she fights any discrepancies with vigor, refusing to let go once she had a grip of something and luckily for them, she grew to love the town she built.

This is how her past haunts her still, even when she have Sarah and a family now, these kind of thoughts plagued her without warning.

Even when her daughter whines 'mommy' a little too dramatically and even when she's kissing her goodnight asking a bedtime story with a pout.

"She's all set up and ready to be tucked in, right smurfette?"

She forgot to be thankful for Wendy's presence but these are things easily dismissed so she side eyed the teenager and says "is that so?"

Sarah turns her head no, she knew Wendy was making faces behind her so she changed the subject in a motherly tone "I'll make you animal shaped pancakes for breakfast tomorrow, don't you agree that princess Wendy here needs her beauty sleep as well?"

He daughter smiles widely and nods, Wendy made a grunt noise.

Somehow these little sweet dreams kisses from her daughter was a soothing balm to her painful memories.

More importantly.

It made her forget why she invited Emma over or how she made her agree.

Victories come in small increments to her though this was never that, she'd learn to accept years ago that Henry's not her own.

* * *

"Is Emma staying here for reals? I know it's none of my business so you don't have to answer that."

She stopped setting the table and smiled.

"For the time being, is Sarah asleep already?"

"Out like a light. Uh, does Henry know she's here?" She whispered the last part

"He will when he comes home for the break. I trust you don't tell him beforehand."

"Oh, okay." The girl was tentative to continue "when my biological mom came to town, I didn't talked to daddy for days."

It was a disaster, she was there for the custody battle. "I know."

The girl shrugs.

"It's just... I don't want a repeat of that, it broke my daddy's heart and I don't want you to go through the same and..." She cheerfully adds "Henry too, he's the cool one in the family and an okay brother too you know?"

She didn't get the chance to see her son grow into his own skin and struggle the wonders of a teenage life, she did see Wendy bloom into an outspoken loose shirt loving girl that she is now, there was also an instance where she asked twenty million questions as to why she had to wear a bra in which Eric listed the pros and cons that amused her to no end.

"I also don't want us to go through that again but as your father would say, a family isn't complete without drama from time to time for after all, it was that that brought you to him and us in return."

"My dad's married when they won the custody so does that mean I'm hearing wedding bells soon?"

It's not Wendy to leave a serious conversation without being a playful tease but the timing wasn't right because Emma chose the moment to enter the picture so she had to compose her self.

"Emma, dinner will be ready in a minute."

"Oh, hi there Emma! I was just heading out, enjoy dinner!"

She kissed Regina on the cheek "Laters ladies!" And sashayed her way out leaving the mayor and the former sheriff to whatever.

* * *

"I hope you like pot roast?"

"You don't have to cook for me."

"Don't flatter yourself dear, it's leftover from last night."

Both women tried not to watch each other and eat in silence but it wasn't in Regina's nature to just ignore proper table etiquette.

"I'll make chicken nuggets." Emma looked alarmed when she stood up and headed to the kitchen.

She followed her "The meal's fine, really." But she was already putting the nuggets in the pan. "Really, it's fine." Emma sort of whined.

"It's not, I'm almost done here, I'll join you in a minute."

Emma looked like a child, her upside down frown and the way her eyebrows wiggle in confusion made her want to point it out and laugh but they were nowhere near that level of closeness, not now and not even then so she pursed her lips to convey the finality in her words which Emma dutifully followed.

Emma's confusion ballooned when she settled a plate full of alphabet shaped chicken nuggets in front of her and replacing her wine with a can of soda instead.

"I had once wanted to invite you over for dinner to see how well you react to a vegan meal because somehow I had this notion that you only eat grease and saturated fats." She ended her monologue with a smile.

"the coke?"

"Ronald always have it with his nuggets. Go ahead, dig in."

There was a time too when Emma wanted to be invited over for dinner or be offered the best apple cider she ever tasted but those are irrelevant now so...

"For the record, I love pot roasts but this, this is heaven."

* * *

Emma racked her brains for answers. It was typical of her character to do just that until she finds another alternative which is always alcohol, the very potent kind.

Was she an alcoholic? Is she? In a sense, maybe?

There were times when occasions call for it. Most though it's always always always Henry.

The first month of having Henry all to herself was the most frustrating of all. Serving him breakfast wasn't ideal because of the way he made a face that did not necessarily mean he hates scrambled eggs or the way she cooked it but pricked her heart still.

Movie nights were supposed to be cozy when she suggested that they watch sci-fi films together until he started falling asleep not even halfway through and refused to suggest other genres he was interested in.

Every night since the mayor left, she wished for her return.

What would Regina do became a mantra of a thousand repeating words every night, for every bottle,for every cigarette lit.

Because yes, she was still bitter over Snow White's choices nor Neal's poor excuse of destiny to leave her rot in a jail cell to accept any parenting advice they give her.

But Henry said it so himself, he hates her.

She's laying flat on her back on the biggest most comfortable bed she's ever had the pleasure of meeting yet why? Why the sudden confusion of thinking about Henry and thoughts of Regina keeps popping up?

She craves for alcohol, a drag of mint in her throat just to dull her senses a little bit but the soda she had earlier only relived her of acids, burping from time to time.

"Why did she leave me?" Henry's small voice echoed in her eardrums with his little croaked tone.

What on earth did she tell him in a feeble attempt to ease his hurt?

She couldn't must have forgotten about it.

These little things hurt her. Regina should have done better.

* * *

The first sign of light, she tiptoed her way down and out of the house to avoid interactions of any kind.

The sight of Regina reading the paper and her daughter sitting comfortably in her high chair playing with her food while humming cheerfully woke her out of her sleep deprived mind.

"What does the fog says? What what what what what what?" Sarah's giggles made Regina smile.

"Fox." She corrected before putting the paper down and finally acknowledged Emma's presence. "Early start?"

"I... Uh... Yeah, busy day."

"There's coffee but if you prefer cacao there's also that."

"Coffee's fine, thanks."

She settled for coffee and a bowl of cereals with spoonfuls of where to sit and awkwardness on the side.

"Sarah's an early riser, she hates staying in bed when she's already awake."

"I see where she gets that."

Regina's brow raised.

"It's a compliment."

"I figured as much."

"When's Henry coming?"

"Not this week, finals coming up. It will give us time to talk things through."

"Not the talking kind."

Regina ignored her "tell me about Storybrooke."

She ate her last spoonful of cereals and chewed loudly, drowning it with her last gulp of coffee. " busy day, gotta go."

"Emma! Emma! Emma! Emma!"

Both women turned their attention to the forgotten toddler who's now spewing pancakes and milk out of her mouth in a feeble attempt to copy Emma's earlier tactless move.

"Look at what you've done." Regina's stern voice made Emma stood stoically beside her seat.

Sarah seemed to be amused by what she wasn't capable of doing and continued her giggles with "mommy look! Emma, emma, emma!"

Regina started to carry her daughter out of her chair when a thought occurred to her.

Instead of doing so herself, she handed the giggling girl into Emma's surprised arms.

"Since you were a good example to my daughter, please make sure she's cleaned up for school."

"What?! No, I mean I'm late for work."

Regina continued her daily routine.

"Regina! Come on! I don't have any idea what to do!"

"Oh, I'm sure you do. Be thankful that my daughter's a people person. I'll bring the towels when you're done, right sweet pea?" She cooed and left a frightful Emma and her still giggling daughter to themselves.

Back in the day, she never wanted anyone to look after Henry but herself. Every diaper changed and fever soothed, she done so with utmost care and selfishness.

Henry was hers and only hers until he wasn't anymore.

With Sarah, she couldn't imagine being her mother without Robin and Eric's help. There were nights when the three of them read The Hobbit in one sitting because they had to stay up for Sarah.

Those were the days where she was thankful for what her life had become.

Her relationship with the two men in her life were crucial to her as a person now. She relies and trust them with her heart and soul.

She was startled by the abrupt stop of the dishwasher, reminding her of the towels and clothes she had to prepare for Sarah.

It was a one time thing, she does not need Emma stringing herself along with another Mills.

Sarah does not need another person in her life. Regina does not need another friend to rely on so she shuffled her way over to where her daughter was, still giggling this time along Emma's cooing and tickles.

The sight shouldn't be pricking through her heart but it does.

"Mommy! Emma made bubbles! And dancing ducks!"

"She's all settled. Want me to take that too? The towel, I mean."

"No, nothing I can't handle here. Aren't you late for work?"

Emma's light demeanor faded upon hearing the change in her tone.

But she had to draw the line within Henry. The blonde was here for their son, him alone and no one else.

"Yeah about that, I don't have my car with me so I need a hitch."

"Mommy, what's a hitch?"

Emma's smile was back.

"It means I'm driving Emma to work but not before we take you to school."

"Oh!" Sarah jumped in excitement. "Make me fly again Emma! Yay!"

The blonde waited for her permission before taking the little girl away.

Some things come naturally to Emma Swan that even Regina could only winced in awe.

* * *

Emma wondered what it was like having baby Henry by her side. She couldn't because no matter how hard she tried picturing that scenario in her head, she wouldn't have any idea what she would have named him.

Henry Mills seemed to fit him all too well, she didn't dream of changing it, not even when Snow White insisted or Neal and absolutely not even when she had all the papers in hand.

Henry's little quirks and mannerisms made her smile and feel proud.

She missed 10 years worth of his life yet somehow it almost always felt like an achievement. The only right thing she ever did back then.

So no, she couldn't think of what it's like to have baby Henry in a bath nor feeding him baby food and watching him puke.

Her Henry was the smart kid who rode a bus and stole a credit card, her Henry was the one who played with swords and read books and knew all the right things to say.

Her Henry was the awkward stage of teenage life, the silent treatments and the little nods that she was supposed to understand. His boy was on the crucial stage of wanting to become a man but not quite, trying alcohol for the first time, at the receiving end of fights but also throwing punches.

Based on her experience, Regina couldn't light the candle to that fire. She managed, not with flying colors but she managed.

Or maybe they had it upside down where Regina can handle a teenager and Emma plays around with a toddler.

Because Sarah seems to like her and Henry, well he was clear on not wanting to be around her.

But there was something about when life give you lemons and making lemonade, not Apple ciders so...

"Do you still make apple ciders?"

Regina was okay with driving in silence because her thoughts were better left unsaid.

"No."

"Why not? It's the best I've ever tasted, you could make a living out of it."

"I don't have the means anymore."

"You mean your apple tree? Last time I checked, granny used it to make apple pies. It's still growing."

"I'm glad to know but why are you suddenly chirping out random questions?"

"Do you prefer driving in silence?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, when did I ever listen?"

"You're insufferable."

"You're having a double take now are you? Whether letting me live with you is a good idea? Because I already told you it wasn't."

"It was already decided."

"Yeah? You can still take it back, I'll talk to Henry myself and we can figure it out just like before."

"Because I'm sure you figured it out so many times before? Tell me Miss Swan, because your ways seemed to be very successful if your son doesn't want to do anything with you and instead choose the mother who left him without saying goodbye?"

"Fuck you."

"You'll find that many have tried but none succeeded."

Emma chuckled at first but laughed carelessly until the next block or so.

It made her smile.

"I should've kept my beetle just to see if it can still piss you off."

"Why didn't you?"

"Dead weight, Henry's not fond of it like he used to."

"Good riddance."

"Neal was pissed."

"The better."

"You never did like him huh?"

"I never like anyone."

"Nah, I beg to differ madam mayor."

"You always do."

"Only because I know you like me, even in the slightest sense of the word."

"No."

"Because you left Henry to me?"

"You're his other mother, it's only logical."

"Was it just that? Wasn't it because you think you owe it to me because if I wasn't clear before, let me make it clear to you now. You don't owe me anything other than leaving our son when he needed you the most."

"Emma.."

"I'm done here by four, you can pick me up then. Later!"

Emma opened and closed the passenger's door in a flash.

* * *

Regina made it so that she was 20 minutes behind schedule by then, Emma's already sitting on the pavement playing with a hardhat waiting for her.

When the former Sheriff caught sight of her, she almost skipped her steps to meet her.

"You're late but that's a given since you are of Royal descent."

"Get in the car Miss Swan."

"Well, I was thinking to show you around a bit, Robin said it's okay as long as you wear this." She was handed a blue hard hat.

"I have a daughter to get home to, if you want a ride home I suggest you get in the car this instant."

"Come on Regina! Are you ashamed to be seen with me?"

The blonde didn't faze with her eye roll and tsk combo, instead she was already opening the door for her.

Her high heels and pencil skirt wasn't meant to walk in construction soil so she held onto Emma for support. Keeping her grip a little too tight for the blonde's liking.

"Hey Troy! You ready?" Emma said through her walkie talkie.

"Uh huh! Good day Mayor Mills!" came a static greeting from Emma's radio

Regina nodded her greeting before facing Emma. "What is this?"

"A crane? Come, let me show you the wonders of construction."

"I am not going in that crap of metal. I've seen enough, let's go."

"Is the mayor afraid of heights?"

The look and the huff she let out was a total give away.

"Come on, I'll hold you all through out."

"I said no Miss Swan." She turned around and walked away.

"I'll tell you about Henry!"

She continued walking.

"I'll tell you why we left Storybrooke?"

She almost tripped but on she went.

"Me and Henry! Anything! I'll even answer any questions you have! Come on, Regina."

She turned to face Emma with a smirk. "Let's get this over with, shall we?" Emma went to her and help her back and took her walkie talkie out.

"We're going in, you ready?"

"Copy that!"

"Thanks Troy."

Emma carefully shut the door and secured their belts.

"Close your eyes, we'll be there before you know it."

The mayor did as she was told and the crane started to creak as it made its way up.

Emma tentatively held her hand and didn't let go even when she was told that she can open her eyes now.

The view was breathtaking. A few lights are up but the whole view of the town made the mayor smile.

"Behold! What you see is the majestic town of Amber Lane. Oh, and that's Sarah's pre school, see?"

"Yeah, I supposed."

Emma took out a paper bag and handed her a sandwich.

"What is this?"

"A thank you for the chicken nuggets from last night, and the breakfast... And for driving me to work... And uh, for Henry."

She wanted to say its nothing, that she was only doing the right thing for once but "thanks." She took a bite and watch the view in silence, not sure if Emma will make do of her promise.

"Neal helped us get settled in New York in the hopes of rekindling our relationship but I kicked him out before he demanded a couch."

Emma put ketchup on her fries before continuing.

"I've forgotten how many microwaves I destroyed in our first month alone, it's a good thing Henry loves cereals in the morning."

"I don't know how you did it but he was very responsible, I'd never seen kid his age wakes up before the alarm clock and do house chores without whining. It's definitely not in my genes, I'm sure it's not Neal's either."

Emma wanted Regina to interrupt her bit the mayor's eyes were glued to the view below.

"I bought him a laptop and a cellphone but he's not the slave of technology type."

"The second week, I found out he could make Chinese fried rice."

"He did his own laundry."

"He color coordinate his closet."

"Emma, I already know those things." it was too late, the words already slipped before she could even think. her words hang in silence with Emma's disappointed face.

"I didn't..."

Emma stopped eating and put her food down, covered her face with her hands and shook her head.

"It's… I fucked up, I know that but I also tried and fought like hell to give him the good things in life you know? and he's fucking ungrateful, was it so hard? To play nice and try with me? I was an orphan my whole life and i don't want that life for him yet all he did was make me feel incompetent, like it's all my fault. How fuck up is that? You were the one who left him and he blamed me…"

Regina tried to make contact but Emma pulled away " I miss the boy who came knockin on my birthday, that Henry wanted me in his life…" Emma smiled and look at her for a moment as if realizing something.

"You know what, I shouldn't have stayed, he's got a good life ahead of him, college, family, you… I'll only pull him down with me and I don't want that. I need to leave."

The blonde started to fidget in her seat."We should probably get down."

"Emma."

She moved some more to find her walkie talkie. "Here it is."

"Emma."

Emma pressed a button and a static noise came to life.

"MISS SWAN!"

It's like everything stopped moving, she could hear the former Sheriff's ragged breath and the static noise coming from the radio clearly.

"What?" Emma's voice came out small that instead of giving her a piece of her mind on the matter, she changed the subject.

"Finish your burger so we can get down from this crap metal thing." She took the radio from her and handed her the burger which Emma obliged without a word.

Holding a position as a Public servant for almost her entire life, Regina knew how subtlety can change the entire mood of a conversation so rather than joining Emma in her obvious inner conflict, she started pointing familiar places of the town she grew to love. It was the complete roundabout from the previous ambiance they were in but she could tell from Emma's unsure smile she was thankful for the subject change.

Being held up in a small space almost 30 feet from the ground didn't help her focus either. Her emotions were a little not accurate because of her only new found Acrophobia.

"That's the Hood Estate where Robin and Eric said their vows, the whole town was invited and everything that could go wrong did. It was a beautiful disaster according to Eric even when Robin was drunk when he said his vows, oh, and that was before Sarah almost dangled their rings."

"And you?"

"I was the 'best man/ matron of honor' because I was supposed to be Robin's Best man and Eric didn't want her sister to stand with him. Did i mention I was tipsy the entire time? I swear there was something in the fruit punch that Robin kept giving me."

"Your giveaway speech must be epic"

"Well, I told them they can look away because my eggs are no use for them."

Emma laughed "That sounds fun."

"Maybe we can rewatch the whole thing when we get home."

"You have a copy?"

"Yes, Eric insisted. He likes to think they married me both because it was all three of us who stood by the altar, apparently, i am the ghost wife."

"Only in Amber lane."

"I supposed."

* * *

Regina's invitation of rewatching Robin's wedding included baby sitting her bestfriends' children. Wendy and Roland made unnecessary comments the entire time, laughing at how disastrous and petty weddings are. It didn't help that Sarah chose to have a temper tantrum just when the video was about to start.

She had to sit as far away from Regina as possible because everytime they're close, the little girl starts to cry for her mommy to come and get her from Wendy's lap.

Halfway through, she found herself laughing along with Roland and Sarah. Regina would hush them when they get too loud but added some behind the scenes comments of her own.

Eventually, the youngsters' energy died down and she had to carry Roland to his room.

She helped Regina cleaned the mess they made but the sudden realization of everything that transpired tonight made the butterflies in her stomach flutter.

The normalcy and the lightness with Regina now made everything that happened between their family's bad blood felt like a lifetime ago.

She couldn't help but imagine what would it be like if the fairytale plot twist didn't happen.

Her attraction to the mayor of Storybrooke was something she never thought of much, there were things more important like family and saving a town.

But when she squinted on their lives before, Regina was never not in her mind since she first laid her eyes on her. Her heart seemed to only grew fonder if the mayor when she started to raise Henry by herself. Henry somehow made sure of that given the way he acted around her. Most of his mannerisms and quirks came from Regina, it wasn't that hard to notice.

"You're staring." She was, wasn't she?

"I... You have a tissue on your face."

"Oh."

Emma couldn't help it, she watched the mayor closely as she tried to wipe the tissue with her fingers.

She couldn't help but notice how perfectly manicured her nails are. Regina seemed to still have an affinity to red lipstick.

It didn't remind her of how speechless she was that night she took Henry back to Storybrooke. The moment didn't remind her of anything, she didn't even know how she got so close and how her fingers were suddenly tracing Regina's face. It just happened.

Both women stood there so consumed by each other's closeness that even the ringing cellphone was left unnoticed.

"Regina, daddy said he was trying to call your cell but... Oh shit! Oh shit! I so didn't have to see that!"

"Wendy! It's not what you think." Regina answered calmly.

"Uh huh." Wendy didn't dare stepped down the stairs.

"What is it?" Regina inquired again while Emma stood still opening and closing her mouth without words coming out.

"He said it's important, you have to call him back."

The mayor nodded and told Wendy to go back to sleep but the girl looked worried.

"Will you please call them now? I have a feeling it's really important." The girl added.

Regina pressed a button and put the phone to her ears.

"Their sleeping, yes Robin. What is it? What? Are you sure? Yes, why didn't they call me? Okay, no! Of course I am worried! He's my son! Yes! Fine, make sure he's alright. I'm on my way! What?! Don't leave his side. Please. Okay. Yes, please. Thanks."

By the time Regina put the phone down, Emma was already pacing and cursing like hell.

Wendy stood frozen from her place on the stairs.

"Henry's in jail."

**tbc**

**thanks for reading! please don't hesitate to tell me what you think and if you haven't check the swanqueenweek tag on tumblr yet, go ahead. there's all kinds of goodness in there. have a stress-free day everyone!**


End file.
